


Necessary Break

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes you felt more like a parent than like a lover.The thing is, there were quite some differences between parents and lovers. For one, parents couldn’t take drastic measures like these to make sure their lover is taking care of themself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written anything in a while, so bear with me. It's also pretty late here and I'm too tired to read through my stuff now. I just wanted to get this out of my head.

Sometimes you felt more like a parent than like a lover.  
The thing is, there were quite some differences between parents and lovers. For one, parents couldn’t take drastic measures like these to make sure their lover is taking care of themself.  
“Luciel.” Your voice sounded stern, with a hint of worry. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll take out the trash honey.” He said jokingly.  
Usually you would laugh along with his jokes, but this time, he knew for sure you were serious as there was not even a chuckle to heard. “How long has it been since your last break?” You ask as you step in, from the doorway you were leaning on before. “Not long enough! I’m almost done, I swear! “ He said, not even breaking the intense staring contest he had with his computer screen.

It has been like this for the past couple of days now. Of course, you usually very well understood that when he had to do work, he /just/ had to do it. That didn’t mean you thought this wasn’t insane though. His usually vibrant red hair was messy and looked a bit dull, you were pretty sure he was wearing those sweatpants two days ago, his eyes sported dark circles and the room was littered with noodle cups. 

You sigh. There was no way it would be easy to break him off to take care of himself. 

Other than.. making sure he’d be too tired to work. You grinned to yourself and praised yourself lucky that he was too fixated on his screen to see your almost evil grin.  
He didn’t even notice that you hadn’t said anything about his excuse, so you took this as your chance to sneak closer. His fingers seemed to have a race with each other on his keyboard, his lips were slightly parted and there was a soft frown on his face. It was kinda cute really. 

Then you remembered you sneaked closer with a mission. Slowly and without any sound you got on all fours and crawled under his desk. First, a small distraction, to make it seem innocent so he wouldn’t guess directly what you were aiming for.  
“Meow. “ You deadpanned, with a dry expression on your face. You knew this small distraction wouldn’t work, but it was useful to gauge his reaction. Only a small uplift of his eyebrow could be seen, as he then continued to focus his concentration on his work again.  
You smiled. This was going to be fun. “Meooooowww.” You felt a bit like a child but ignored your shame for the greater good. Slowly you got a bit closer, in between his legs and raised your hands to lay them on his knees. “Meee-ooooow.” You continued, this time with a sweeter expression.  
The red head was bent on ignoring you though. You then began kneading your hands on his knees, just like a cat would. 

Was that a reaction you were seeing? A small smile? He must’ve thought this was supposed to be funny.  
How wrong he was. You slowly arched your back up, so you could reach further with your hands. Slowly kneading your way up to his crotch. This definitely caught his attention. “__? “ He asked, a bit confused. This time it was your turn to smile though. “Meow?” You said, in a questioning tone.  
He grinned. “Cats can’t make sentences questioning, silly.” You felt the need to pout at that, but you ignored that need to move your hands even closer to his crotch. 

In just a small moment you stretched your fingers again, hooked them behind his sweatpants’ waistband and tried to pull them down. Of course they got stuck because of his chair, but Seven ‘accidently’ helped you. “Whoopsie daisy. Seems like my pants slipped.” He said grinning.  
Seems like you were able to make him take a break after all.


End file.
